Moon-jellyfish
Read about the Anima-Science Laboratories here. Read about the Post-Bloodlust AU here. __TOC__ [CLICK THE BELOW PREVIEW TO OPEN '''R73119S.html']'' R73119S.html [this is the former gif that she was based off, which was created by '1041uuu'] This character belongs to Chipper the Crow. Created for the [[Thread:1408161|'Pixel Gif Inspired OC Contest']]. ------------------------------ ]] "The city lights are so pretty... like specks of dragonfire, like stars that you can touch!" "Moon-jelly, how is it that you're only 'poetic' when it's about things that don't matter?" "EXCUSE ME, THIS IS INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT." - Moon-jelly and Peregrine. Appearance Moon-jellyfish (or R-73119-S) is a normal SeaWing. She is noticeably smaller than a few of her peers, with large wings. Moon has been described as 'somewhat round' by some. Her main scales are a dark turquoise-blue colour, with pale turquoise overscales. Her underbelly is even darker than her main scales - a deep, blue-green colour close to black. Her wings are just a regular teal, darker than her overscales but lighter than her main scales, with scattered specks of pale yellow all over them, with more specks closer to the 'base', like the windows of a building at night. Her SeaWing 'webbing' is much like her wings, but has many more of these yellow specks. Overall, her scales are actually fairly dark for a SeaWing, but she isn't a hybrid. We think. According to the ones who deal with that sort of stuff in the labs, "Moon-jellyfish shows no NightWing traits and, indeed, simply seems to have unusual colouring." Moon-jellyfish's bioluminescent scales have a bright glow, and are a pale blue colour. Her horns are a pale yellow colour, and her eyes are more of a golden colour. Moon-jellyfish occasionally wears a golden scarf with her ID on it in pale blue text, but not always. Personality Moon-jellyfish has been described with many different words, by many different dragons. Some say that she's loud and dramatic, others say that she really doesn't get enough sleep (or sleep at all?) and it shows, and, yet, others say that she's a perfectly fine scientist, if a little... unsuited for the experiments that require scientists to be careful. In Moon-jellyfish's defence, she has recently gotten much 'better' - she doesn't seem to be about to fall asleep every second, and she has actually been sighted sleeping. Moon-jellyfish is slowly learning Aquatic from one of the other SeaWing scientists - there aren't exactly many teachers, and her mother doesn't appear to have attempted to teach her. (Although her mother doesn't seem to know any, either.) She tends to keep all her lights on - this ''does help if she's staying up late, working on one of the experiments that she's assigned to. Moon-jellyfish likes the city a lot. Whenever we have 'trips' to the city, she is always on the list, even if she never applied to go on the trip. She's mentioned before that one of her ambitions is to gain City Permissions - scientists with City Permissions (or even experiments with City Permissions, though only if they're with a scientist, or if they're not entirely 'lab-only') are allowed to stay in a civilised place away from the laboratories. Of course, isn't that almost every scientist's dream? To be allowed to stay in a new, open place? It's gotten to the point where, if she misses a city trip for whatever reason, there is 'a noticeable change' in Moon's mood. She has a fondness for canines and standing around appearing 'mysterious' unintentionally. She isn't dwelling on anything in particular other than something that she saw that was vaguely funny and that she should show to someone later, and she's hardly a 'detective', of any kind. Most of the time, if she's just standing around staring down at her phone... she's doing just that. And, obviously, she is very interested in robots, and creating sentient AI. Overall, Moon-jellyfish is quite enthusiastic about working in the Laboratories. Abilities As you can see with the quote above, Moon-jellyfish has an extraordinary sense of timing. Either that or a great sense of smell plus being fast. Even if you're just picking up a jar for some reason, she's suddenly there. In her words, "Jars are good, and they're usually filled with either interesting bugs, interesting creations, or tasty jam, and all three are great." However, hanging around near the kitchens a lot to the point where she knows the sound of glass quite well is not a superpower, so stop trying to edit her to -E instead of -S, and STOP trying to change her to A-class, NEPETA. Other than her sense of timing, Moon-jellyfish has very few actual 'powers'. Perhaps her control over her bioluminescent markings would count? It's not as if she's one of the few who can flash Aquatic fluently, though she's trying to learn it. IMPORTANT UPDATE as of 13/2/3333: Oh. Well. Wow. This is a hardly professional thing to say, but oh my gods, both Draconic and Scavenger, WHAT THE HELL. WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN OF CLEAREST SKIES?? Or the Whisperer of the Waves, I suppose, since that's the main SeaWing god... Now that I have gotten my random feelings out of the way, let me explain what surprised me. As it turns out, Moon-jellyfish is an animus! She hasn't shown any particular signs of it yet, hence how nobody noticed, and she doesn't even know it herself, because it is simply a bad idea to tell a random new scientist "oh hey, actually, you're an animus and you didn't even know about it", unless they've told you about a history of animus magic in their family before. I mean, apparently, her mother is a 'dead Animus' - animus genetics, no magic herself, but her offspring may be 'alive Animuses' - but Moon-jellyfish herself... can actually use her magic. They're not telling her, of course. Moon-jelly... if you told her, she'd probably do something, uh. 'Stupid' with her magic. And, in every single case we've seen so far, it's been better when a dragon has discovered their magic on their own. There isn't much to say about how I know - Eprom, the Queen of the T-ranks, just walked into me earlier today and mentioned that they'd been looking for me, because I was the main editor of this page. Apparently, they'd added it to the 'powers/abilities' section of the infobox, but forgot to do the Abilities section. So I just went, "okay then", because I have a tendency to only panic online. And that's where we are now. There. Now you know, she's an animus! Yay. (This section... may need to be revised. But thanks, Insomnia. - TQ-01110-S) ...that explains how all the experiments she's interacted with seem to have 'improved' in some way. She was unconsciously using her powers. Oh. Relationships Vampire Moon-jellyfish has a fairly good relationship with her mother, although they don't tend to act like they're related at all - Moon-jelly was more raised by the HR-ranks than Vampire. Beetle Beetle is a HR-rank, and was the one most involved with Moon-jellyfish. In fact, Moon-jelly has a better relationship with the TempestWing than she does with Vampire. The two don't work in the same place, but they would always be happy if they ran into each other. Insomnia ''Because Insomnia is a... nervous dragon, I am the one writing this section. - TQ-01110-S Insomnia and Moon-jellyfish are friends. As the main R rooms and the main T rooms are located near each other, they see each other quite a lot. Insomnia has mentioned before how she's 'interested' in Moon-jellyfish in a way that she can't quite describe, as "something more than just friends". So make of that what you will. (While Moon-jelly has never mentioned her orientation, Insomnia does seem to be attracted to dragonesses.) Peregrine Insomnia has talked to the A-rank SkyWing about two times. She shouted at him, once. Sorry, but I cannot fathom how the other T-ranks have decided that the two love each other. Tawny Tawny has talked to Moon-jellyfish about three times. She had this to say about the SeaWing: "I'm intimidated, but also curious. I mean, she likes dogs as well, so at least we're similar in some way." Nepeta They met once and now he's trying to change Moon-jelly to an anomalous experiment. Colon forward slash. Skink Basking Skink Basking, also known by her online username 'Scincidae21', is a DeathWing that Moon-jellyfish met once on a city trip, while Skink was walking her pet mongrel. They ended up having a conversation, and gave each other their usernames. Apparently, they talk to each other quite a lot. R-13714-E While the LeafWing dracondroid tends to prefer to be alone (apart from her 'brother', the SilkWing dracondroid), she seems to have a good enough relationship with the dragon who partially created her. At least, she hasn't attacked Moon-jellyfish yet. History Moon-jellyfish is, as everyone knows, Vampire's daughter. She looks similar to her mother, after all - while the colours aren't the same, they both have the same patterns on their wings, plus the same general body type. Nobody really knows who her father is, and Vampire has never mentioned it. Moon-jellyfish was actually an 'organic lab-hatched' - the frequently-used term for a dragonet that was just a normal dragonet with normal parents, except that they were raised by HR-ranks (Hatchling-Raiser), instead of living in a normal town/city. Thus, she is one of the scientists who actually originally had the Hatchling-Dragonet rank. Most Hatchling-Dragonets accept the offer of leaving at seven dragon years, but Moon-jellyfish refused. Thus, her HD-rank was changed to a Junior-rank. Typically, the J-rank lasts for three years, and the dragonet can leave at any point. Past ten years, though, it gets... a lot harder to leave. Moon-jellyfish, having decided to not leave for those three years, chose a specific rank halfway through. (Typically, the Junior-ranks are forced to choose a rank at two years, or become a Generic-rank, but they can always choose earlier than that.) She became a Junior Robot scientist, and started to learn more from the older R-rank scientists - and, of course, her mother. On her tenth hatchday, which is actually coincidentally on the same date as the Junior-rank graduation, she became a full Robot-rank. Overall, Moon-jellyfish's history isn't too interesting. She ended up being one of the lucky scientists to work on the Secondary Dracondroid project, or perhaps her mother made it certain that she would. Either way, though she was unable to work on the Pyrrhian Dracondroid project, Moon-jellyfish worked on the second of the Pantalan Dracondroid experiments. A rather untrusting LeafWing dracondroid, nicknamed 'Luna'. Other than that, again, not much else happened in her life. After the L-rank Hallway Incident, Moon-jellyfish stole the office that formerly belonged to L-145-S. She occasionally returns to the R bedrooms, however, and, as such, it is recommended that you do not steal the 9th bed of bedroom R-3. Gallery moonjellyjada.png|Jada coloured by Chipper the Crow (PLEASE USE THIS AS A REFERENCE) 1EF869B5-E4C3-4E77-8C3C-3D6B761EC09F.png|By Moonbreeze427 Trivia *Moon-jellyfish doesn't actually play video games much. She does occasionally, of course, but not much. *If she were to worship one draconic god, she has said that she would probably be interested in the secondary SeaWing god, the Abyssal Monarch. After all, they look similar to her. However, Moon-jellyfish is not a religious dragon. *Likes jam. *The patterns on her wings and webbing are not actually very rare. However, it is entirely likely that you'll only see one or two dragons with them in your lifetime, and those dragons will probably be SeaWings. *You can either find her in the L-145 office, in R-13714-E's cell, near R-13714-E's cell, or in the R-S living quarters. *Moon-jellyfish actually dislikes jellyfish. *Her favourite animal is a seagull. *Like most of the normal-ranking scientists, she doesn't particularly care about the fact that 'her' office's previous owner died. *Mostly a mechanic. *Steals glitter from Tawny frequently. *Her DrakeText username is mostly the same as her username on Tribe-Forums and the Anima-Science Website, except with spaces, the change from 'd33p' to 'd33p3st', and a 'the'. (So 'th3 d33p3st s34', instead of 'd33ps34'.) Category:Content (Chipper the Crow) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Animus